Writing paper is often used by school children and others to develop and refine their writing skills. The writing paper may include a plurality of lines located thereon to provide guides to the user. Furthermore, some writing paper may include embossed lines for guides to the user. However, such embossed writing paper may not include any written lines or other indicia located thereon to provide a visual guide or feedback to the user. Accordingly, there is a need for improved, embossed writing paper.